1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless headset. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enhanced wireless headset and battery status indication method for the wireless headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend of integration of various functions and technologies into mobile phones has promoted peripheral device and accessory markets. In particular, with the integration of a short range wireless communication technology, such as Bluetooth, and multimedia functions into the mobile device, the wireless headset is becoming an increasingly popular peripheral device.
Typically, the wireless headset is battery-powered due to its wireless feature, whereby battery status monitoring is used for safe and reliable use of the wireless headset. However, the wireless headset is limited in size and therefore is not typically implemented with a sophisticated indication display unit. For this reason, most wireless headsets use a light emission device such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) for indicating battery charging status and radio status.
However, the conventional LED battery status indicator cannot indicate the residual battery charge. Instead, the conventional LED battery status indicator only indicates a low battery state, resulting in a dead battery and frustration to the user. In addition, since the current battery level is not able to be determined, the user frequently charges the battery regardless of the current battery level, resulting in inconvenience to the user.